


New Life

by NorthWolf



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthWolf/pseuds/NorthWolf
Summary: Will Nancy find peace and happiness in this new and violent world?Can she fight her way through the lands consumed by radiation?Will she be able to recognize her friends from enemies?What will she sacrifice for her loved ones and her ideals?





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story written in English. Since I'm not a native speaker of this language I ask for some slack in the department of grammar and punctuation. 
> 
> Main character in this story is my version of Female Sole Survivour. Main story, events and some characters (like Dogmeat) are modified according to my imagination. I also use a lot of mods in my game and some places and events are inspired by them. In the future I will make a list of most important mods I use (Like bunker, dogmeat retexture etc).

Nancy looked at her pipboy and sighted quietly. It's been almost 8 months since she left the vault. For her it left like an eternity, all the things that happened inside felt like a distant bad dream. But unfortunately it ways a sad post-apocaliptic reality. Only one memory was very clear, the moment she saw her son and husband dead in this god damned Vaut-Tech machine. She spent three days, three fucking days, just trying to open their capsule. In this time she figured what happened to the world just from the state that the vault was in and its nearest surrounding. When she finally pried the lid open she was left with two bodies to bury. First she took little infants body and buried it close to the vaults enter, than she went back for her husband and did the same thing. For the next two days she didn't move further than two meters away from their graves. Finally she build up the strength to get up and walk to their old house. She wanted to survive so her first priority was shelter and resources.  
As she was sitting buried in her memories on the stairs of abandoned shack something broke her catatonic state. It was a quiet growl and sound something human like moving towards her. She looked to her right and saw skinny feral ghoul slowly making his way up to her. She smiled with a relief on her face and tossed him a piece of grilled radroach.  
-Mum ? I see that Pep came back. He must be starving. - Mr. Handy emerged from the shack and stopped by her side. She nodded and looked at the robot.  
-Codsworth, could you please bring me more food from our stash? I think I have some radroach left in there.  
-Of course mum, right away- Robot hoovered back into the room. She looked at the feral as he was taking huge bites from the nasty looking bug. She must have killed dozens ferals by now, but this one was different. She first met him about 4 months ago, near this shack. When she found Codsworth back at the Sanctuary Hills 8 moths ago the robot was in a bad shape, she was surprised that he even survived 200 years. So they decided to go on a journey and find spare parts and fix him. It took them 3 moths to find and replace all of them. When this was done he asked her if it was time to go back to the Sanctuary, as she promised to a group of survivors, they rescued back in Concord, that was heading to her old neighbourhood. But she just couldn't bring herself to go back there, so they wander across the Commonwealth until they found this cabin.  
She laughed quietly as she remembered that day. It was late, almost dark, so she decided to spend the night under the roof. In the morning she woke up to the sounds of loud huffing and dragging. She opened her eyes to see feral ghoul trying to pull her back pack away. She imminently reached for her gun and pointed it at the creature. The ghoul noticed the movement, and to her surprise, he didn't lounged at her, instead he made scared sound and run to the exit. She quickly got up and run after him. The creature was so scared of her that it tripped on the stair and fell hard to the ground making all pitiful noises. She lowered her gun intrigued, but before she could even get the thoughts together a big white shepherd jumped on the poor thing and started to pull and bite what seemed to be scraps of pants. Ghoul began to cry in a way she never heard before so she yelled at the dog and waved her hands to scare the mutt away. It worked and the mutt quickly ran away. Then she was left with this scrawny little monster at her feet. After this event she decided to stay there for a while and try to understand this weird ghoul. And so days turned into months of slowly bonding with Pep. She was so consumed by this trip down the memory lane that she almost missed the loud bark and Peps nervous behaviour. She jumped on her feet and pulled on her trusty combat riffle.  
-What's happening mum?- Mr. Handy quickly appeared behind her.  
-I don't know yet. - Her eyes were scanning the surroundings. To her right, on the ground was Pep trying to cover his head in a clumsy way, on her left in some distance was Dogmeat with his white shiny fur, ears up and directed forward. She follow his stare and spotted a young yaoguai. It was a cub but it already was bigger her. She quickly fired hitting bears in the head. The animal didn't even know what hit him before it fell to the ground. Quick, quiet and efficient, just like she wanted.  
-See Pep? we got a really nice meat for our supper.- She looked at the ghoul that was slowly beginning to relax.  
The sun was setting over the horizon casting long shadow of broken and crumbled buildings and skyscrapers. Nancy checked yaoguai meat that was roasting over her camp fire. It was ready. She took one part for her and split the remaining chunk in two. One she handed to Pep and the other one she throw away for Dogmeat to find. The damn mutt never gets close to them, even though she found him 8 months ago and he has been following her and Codsworth ever since. He was always somewhere near but never close enough to pet him or take food from hand. But she was glad either way. He was sort of an early warning, barking when something or someone was near, and sometimes even helped in a fight. She tried bribing him with food, teddy bears and she even tried sitting still for hours. Nothing convinced him to get close. So eventuality she gave up. Now she was just happy that he was still sticking around. Sometimes he dispersed for days but he always came back. She just got used to having him around. As she was munching on her piece of roast she felt slight top on her shoulder.  
-Mum, I think its time to let him in. - Codsworth whispered and pointed on a ghoul. Onece again ripped out of her dreamy stage she looked at the feral. He was sitting near the fire but his head was starting fall on his shoulders. He was stuffed with food, warm and tired. Yes, it was time to head to bed.  
-Pep, sleep.- Nancy pointed on the shack. Ghoul stared at her and turned his head. He was struggling to understand her. He looked at the direction that she was pointing for a while, and then something just clicked in his mind, or in what was left of it. He slowly got up making some gruting noises and head inside.  
-Codsworth, can you please search area for any remaining scrap? I want to move out early in the morning.- She got up to put out the fire.  
-Where are we going miss Nancy?- Robot turned all three of his eyes at his mistress.  
-Home.


	2. Homecoming

Nancy woke up at 5 o'clock. The sun was rising covering the wastes with yellow tones. She looked outside the window. It was still very foggy but she hoped it would clear out before they will move out. She scanned the surroundings looking for sighs of hostile wildlife or raiders, but didn't find any. Just a white dog laying on the steps and Codsworth patrolling the area in the distance. Inside Pep was already awake but buried in the pile of old clothes and scraps of material. He dragged it all here by him self. He would sometimes disappear during the day and come back in the evening with a couple of rags. Nancy had no idea why he built his “nest” like this. But is was his only activity besides sleeping or eating. She looked at him for a while as he was digging though his pile, searching for some leftover food. “I will miss this weirdo” she smiled to herself “But its time to go back and see how the settlement is doing.” Nancy opened up her backpack and started to pack all the essentials that she wanted to take back home. This shack was her house for the past four months but it never felt like home, even with the company of dog, ghoul and Codsworth she felt lonely. She packed all the important stuff from the shack and the useful gear that robot could find during his last sweeping of the area. She stepped outside to see the Dogmeat pacing in place like he knew that they were heading out again. She turned her face to see the friendly ghoul and waved him goodbye.  
-Bye Pep, It was the pleasure to meet You my weird friend.- Nancy begin to walk in the direction of Sanctuary Hill while listening to radio on her pipboy. The walk was long and uneventful. They stopped once in the ruined home for the night and to wait out the rad storm. Nancy loved it, even though she had to dose herself with huge amount of rad-x. It was just beautiful, and the way Pep acted during those always put the smile on her face. She remembered how he would always run out into the open and stand there for the whole storm waving his hands. It probably felt very good for him as she learned that ghouls were healed by rads.  
When the sky changed colours from beautiful green to normal they continued their journey. When they were getting close she picked up a new radio signal on her pipboy. It was an settlement recruitment beacon. “They probably made it really nice if they are inviting more people” She was curious what will she find there. The group they first met in Concord promised to keep her house off the limits and don't let people settle in it. She didn't really care about it. She only wanted her bunker that was built for her family in the back yard. It wasn't finished when the bombs dropped and that's why she ended up in this vault which ended up to be the grave for almost all of the people there. She was the only one left.

Nancy made her way across the ruined bridge and up the road to her old neighbourhood. First one to see her was of course Preston, guarding the entrance.  
-As I live and breathe! Our Deathclaw slayer finally decided to come home! Are You ok? You were gone for a quite some time.- He quickly got off his guard tower and run towards her.  
-Hi there Mr. Minutemen! Yes, everything is fine. I just finally found the guts to go back here.- She smiled at the sight of a friendly face.  
-About time! It has been like 7 months? We started thinking of converting Your house in to the clinic.- He laughed walking beside her.- Our settlement had grown a bit but It's still Yours.  
-Thanks Preston for making it into the home for people.- She sighted- I will need to speak to everyone.- Minutemen noticed that she changed a lot for the past months. Her face was full of scars, her hair turned from nice blonde to grey, almost silver and her eyes looked a bit red. The woman from the vault was gone, she was now a survivor from the Commonwealth. He quickly ran to the bell and hit it three times. Signal than everything is ok but all the settlers must gather in the towns centre. Nancy looked around, much has changed since she left this place with Codsworth. Houses were mostly fixed and patched up, new shacks have been built and they even had running pure water. She looked at the faces as the people gather around. Few of them were familiar but there was a lot of strangers. When everyone arrived she counted around 13 people, five of them being the people she saved at the Concord.  
-Thank You for coming. As many of You know my name is Nancy and I used to live here before the war. I left this place about 8 moths ago and left it to Preston so he could turn it to the settlement the Commonwealth much needed. Now I'm am back, but I don't want to interfere with this place. I just want to make in my home again as many of You did. You can take my house and turn in to whatever You need. I just want my bunker.- She smiled and looked around. All the settlers were smiling and nodding. They could find a good use for the building that used to be her house. Her family home. She lived here with her husband, her baby, an now all of it was gone. This cursed building reminded her of what she had lost. The only place she wanted was that bunker. She had no memories with it.  
-If it's ok with everyone I would like to start working on settling in.- Nacy looked at the a crowd of people spreading and coming back to their jobs.  
-It's good to have You back. I thought You might never come back. I want to thank You once more for saving us.- Tall man with jet black hair approached her- If You will ever need any help with that shelter of Yours just ask.  
-It's Sturges right? I'm grateful for your offer and to be honest I will take all the help I can get- She squeezed his hand- This bunker was supposed to be an gift from the government for my husband as a “thanks for fighting our war”, but the lazy bastards never finished it. If I will need any help I will not hesitate to ask You- Nancy flashed him with a warm smile.  
-You do that. Deathclaw slayer- He laughed and walked back to continue his work.

After greeting, hugging and talking with everyone who wanted to greet her and ask her about famous Deathclaw fight she finally decided to see how much work had to be done before she could move in underground. Behind her old blue house was a big metal hatch with two doors. They were covered with trash, litter and foliage. Nancy grabbed a broom from the supply closet in the main yellow house that settlers turned in to a dining area and a bar. She quickly cleared the entrance to her future home and with use of all her strength pulled open old metal doors. They resisted for a second but when finally pried open the stench of mould and hit her nostrils. “Well, couple days of venting should do the trick” she scratched her head and carefully stepped inside and made her way down the stairs to the main room. First room was spacious, to the right of the stairs was a doorway to one smaller room, and to the left was a niche and another door leading to medium sized room. The third and smallest room was intended as a bathroom and was connected to the medium one. Woman looked around with a smile, even with a overwhelming smell of mould and empty walls she could already imagine how it could become her new own place. Her underground refuge from the horrors of post war world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first story written in English. Since I'm not a native speaker of this language I ask for some slack in the department of grammar and punctuation. 
> 
> Main character in this story is my version of Female Sole Survivour. Main story, events and some characters (like Dogmeat) are modified according to my imagination. I also use a lot of mods in my game and some places and events are inspired by them. In the future I will make a list of most important mods I use (Like bunker, dogmeat retexture etc).


End file.
